21 days
by Interstella
Summary: The diary entries for Sanzo and Goku for 21 days... not connected to my other diary story. -COMPLETE
1. Goku, entries 1 to 4

Goku, entry 1

I'm hungry. Hakkai told me to wite my thoughts down. This is fun! I wonder what the others will write. Hakkai made everyone write one. I'm not sure what I should do though. I think I'll ask Hakkai.

Goku, entry 2

Hakkai told me to write my feelings down when I told him that I still had no idea what to write. He gave me some topics to write on.

Here are the topics.

My friends

My hopes/dreams

Television shows

What happened in the day

My favourite food

He gave me more, but I don't wanna write anymore. I'm hungry, I'll go get some food….

Goku, entry 3

I was just on my way to get some food and I walked past Sanzo's room. I don't usually listen to what people are saying when they're on their own, but I heard Sanzo call my nickname.

"That damn saru ate all my food…" I heard him say I paused, trying to figure out who he was talking to. "Ah who am I kidding I think he knows I won't kill him." Suddenly, it clicked, Sanzo was writing to his diary and he was speaking what he was writing. I was about to leave, when something caught my attention.

"Am I really that much of a bastard that he'd rather be in isolation than be with me? "What am I to you?" Why the fuck couldn't I tell him?"

Was he talking about me? Why couldn't e tell me what? I listened more closely.

"Why can't I say…"I love you"?"

My heart stopped. Was he really talking about me? "Is it because I've never loved anyone before? Or am I afraid?" I decided to leave.

My mind is now spinning and my heart won't stop doing flips in time with my stomach. I'm not hungry anymore.

Sanzo loves me. I have to talk to him.

Goku, entry 4

Shortly after I left Sazo's room, I went back, my intentions were to talk with hem.

I wasn't expecting to find him crying.

"Ne? Sanzo? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Go away."

I spent an hour trying to figure out why he was crying, or at least, I pretended to. I decided that today wasn't the day to ask him about his feelings.

He began to hit me with his fan.i moved to leave, but as I got to the door,I truned around and smiled at him. "You know, you talk when you write." With that, I left.


	2. Sanzo, entries 1 to  4

Just 21 Days

If you enjoyed my story "A month in the life of Son Goku", then you'll enjoy this story. This story is simply 21 diary entries by Sanzo and Goku. This is not a sequal or anything like that, it is a stand alone story. I plan to write more to "A month in the life of Son Goku", but I wrote this a long time ago and thought that I should type it up. I think RinRin is writing the entries for Gojyo and Hakkai. I don't know how long it'll take for her to finish it though.

Sanzo, Entry 1

Damn you Hakkai! Why the hell did you suggest this? This is so stupid. Great. I'm done. That's it, no more.

Sanzo, Entry 2

Fuck. Hakkai said that I have to record my feelings… What I feel and shit like that. I'm no good at this shit.

Ok, ok, serious….

Damn it Hakkai, you asshole. Why the hell did you make me do this? I'm not depressed, and so what if I don't share my feelings.

Here's one feeling for you, my foot up your ass!

Sanzo, entry 3

….

That damn saru ate all my food. I will kill him… ah who the hell am I kidding? I think he knows that I won't kill him, although….

Maybe I should threaten him less. I should be nicer to him…. Damn it. Hwy the hell is he so unsure of himself? I still remember his words…

"If I'd'a known it was going to be like this when I got out, I would've asked you to leave me there!"

Damn it. Have I really been that much of a bastard that he would prefer to be in isolation and away from the sun that be with me?

"What am I to you?"

Why the fuck couldn't I tell him? What's so hard about saying it outloud, why can't I force the words out of my mouth? Why can't I say… "I love you?" Is it because I've never loved anyone before? Or am I afraid?

Fuck this. I'm not writing anymore. Papers too wet. Damn you Hakkai, are you happy? You made my eyes water.

No more.

Sanzo, entry 4

I really don't want to admit this, but writing that last netry felt good. Shit Hakkai was right, I do feel better.

That damn saru caught me crying. He spent an hour trying to figure out what was bothering me. I was only crying for five minutes. I ended up hitting him with my fan until he left. Just before he did so, he told me something.

"You know… you talk when you write." He left the room. Closing the door before I could respond.

What the hell did that mean?


	3. Sanzo And Goku 5 and 6

Sanzo, entry 5 

What the hell is wrong with him? Ever since he caugt me crying, he's been acting strangely. His appetite is not what it used to be, he wont eat unless I force him to. He's been giving me weird looks when he thinks I'm not looking.

I'm starting to worry about him….

What was it that he said that night? "You talk while you write." Did he overhear me writing in my journal? What did I write?

Shit. "Why can't I say… I love you"….

Did he hear that? Shit. No wonder he's been acting weird.

My god. I have to talk with him.

Goku, entry 5 

I think he's noticed that I've gotten shy around him. I try not to be, but everytime he looks at me, I get butterflies in my stomach. Every time I'm around him, I don't feel hungry anymore. He has to force me to eat.

Damn, I gotta talk to him. Maybe I sould get some advise from Hakkai… ut that would mean telling him, Sanzo'd kill me for that.

I'll just go talk to Sanzo, it'll all work itself out. I know it will.

Sanzo, entry 6 

I ran into the saru in the dinning room. I looked around and there was no-one else around. Good.

"We gotta talk." His golden eyes shone into the dim light.

"Yeah, we do. What exactly did you hear?" His skin was flushed…. Was he blushing? Shit, what _did_ he hear?

"I heard enough, why _couldn't _you say it? Was it 'cause it's not true?"

Damn it! Why did he think so low of himself?

"You can't have meant it, you're always hitting me and shouting at me, you even shoot at me sometimes."

Were those tears in his eyes?

"You hate me!" He stood with his head hung low.

Without thinking about my actions, I moved forward and put my fingers under his chin. Slowly I lifted it until his eyes met mine. Then I kissed him. After I backed off, Goku's eyes were wide.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked and waslked away. As I went through the door, I met a wide-eyed Gojyo. He saw me and opened his mouth to talk. I shut him up by pointing my gun at him. He smiled and nodded.

I continued my journey to my room.

Goku, entry 6 

Sanzo kissed me!

I've never been kissed before. I wasn't expecting that. After Sanzo left, my legs gave way and I collapsed on the ground. My hand hovered over my still tingling mouth. The kiss was short, too short. I blinked out of my trance and stood up. I told my heart to stop doing the butterflies, it didn't work.

Again, I set out to talk to Sanzo. I got to the door and saw Sanzo pointing out his gun at Gojyo's head. After Gojyo nodded, Sanzo left. I followed him, completely ignoring Gojyo.

When Sanzo got to his room, I stood outside for a few minutes. I heard him mumbling as he wrote.

"-his mouth to talk. I shut him up by pointing my gun at him. He smiled and nodded. I continued my journey to my room."

That's when I decided to knock.


	4. Sanzo And Goku 7 and 8

Sanzo, entry 7 

The monkey knocked. He was listening again. Ah well, monkey see, monkey do.

"Come in Goku." I called to him. The younger man did so, looking apprehensive.

"Sanzo," His voice was barely a whisper, but I heard him. "Aishiteru." Those words that were rushed out of the monkey made me freeze.

Nobody had ever told me that. Nobody, never. And yet, hearing it from Goku felt right. I felt my body stand, although I hadn't told it to. I moved towards him.

"Goku…" He looked at me, his eyes full of hope.

"Yeah?"

"Get out." I don't know why I said it, I just did. The tears in his eyes made me regret my words. But try as I might, I couldn't apologise. All that came out of my mouth was "I said out!"

Goku fled, tears pouring down with his face.

I really am I bastard.

Goku, entry 7 

Why….?

Sanzo, entry 8 

Hakkai yelled at me. I had to agree with him. Goku spent three hours crying into Hakkai's shoulder. He hasn't talked to me since. (Goku, not Hakkai).

Gojyo is pissed off at me.

I have to talk to Goku. I have to apologise and explain. Explain that I was afraid, that I didn't want to loose him.

In protecting myself, I may have lost him.

Goku, entry 8 

Sanzo kept trying to talk to me. I finally let him. He told me that he was afraid of loosing me. That selfish bastard! He didn't wasn't to loose me, so he pushed me away. He hurt me to protect himself!

Then he apologised.

The great Genjyo Sanzo apologised! That doesn't happen very often. I nearly died of shock. Sanzo was ast on my be, his face focused on the floor. I walked over to him and crouched on the floor so I could look into his face.

"Goku?" He sat up straight.

"Sanzo.: I smiled warmly, sitting on his lap and pulling him into a hug. I felt the tension leave his body.

We sat back like that for several minutes, then, Sanzo moved and fell back onto the bed, taking me with him. Then we slept.


	5. Sanzo And Goku 9 and 10

Sanzo entry 9 

Goku has forgiven me. We were awoken by Gojyo bursting into our room.

"Hakkai said breakfast is ready." He told us with a smirk. Goku sat up, painfully digging his elbow into me. A small 'umph' escaped me, catching Goku's attention.

"What's wrong?" He looked down and noticed that his elbow was embedded in my lower area.

"Ooops, sorry!"

Gojyo snickered.

I threw my fan at him. He ducked and laughed again.

"Missed!" I pointed my gun at him. "Ok, ok! I'll leave you two _alone_." With that, and another laugh, he left.

Goku giggled. I looked at him and he was looking at me…. I realized where he was looking and blushed. Shit. He was staring at here his arm had been just before. It was now very… pronounced.

"Well what did you expect!?"

Goku giggled again. Damn monkey.

"Stop giggling. There's food downstairs." I expected him to run to the kitchen but he just looked at me.

"What?"

He grinned shyly.

That thing, where you put your mouth on mine?" Did he mean the kiss?

"Yeah?"

"I like it. Can we do it again?"

Ok, that was weird. I'd never been asked _that_ before.

"After breakfast."

Goku, entry 9 

Tee-hee! Sanzo said that he'd kiss me again after breakfast! I knew he didn't mean directly after breakfast, but I took it literally. After my usual thirteen bowls of cereal and two loaves of toast, followed by my five cups of green tea, I slightly over-energetically pounced on Sanzo, giving him a huge kiss bfore running outside and sitting in jeep.

I gave him no time to respond.

When the others came out of the inn, Hakkai took his usual seat and Gojyo took Sanzo's usual seat.

"Alright! I finally get shotgun!" When Sanzo pointed his gun at him, Gojyo just pointed at me and asked innocently "What, don't you want to sit next to your new _boyfriend_?" Sanzo growled but put his gun away and sat beside me.

"But next time, I won't put it away.

Sanzo, entry 10 

… How did I know he'd be the 'cuddly' type? As I am writing this, Goku is using me as a teddy-bear, his head resting on my chest and his arms around my waist. I am currently using his back as a desk to write this idiotic book. My arm is aching. I think I'll put it around Goku now.

Goku, entry 10 

When I woke up, my pillow was moving! I moved my head slightly, causing Sanzo to stir a little. My head was resting on a sleeping Sanzo! I also realized that his arms were around me. I looked him in the face. His eylids fluttered, then opened, revealing his amethyst-coloured eyes. I grinned at him and moved back a little, thinking that Sanzo wouldn't want me there. Then I felt his arms tighten around me and I lay on him again.

"Mornin' Sanzo." I said.

"More like afternoon." Confused, I looked at the sun's position. It was almost directly above us. You know what that means?

"Lunch time!" Sanzo groaned. Hakkai chuckled and made jeep roll to a stop. We had a picnic.

After lunch, we were on the move again. Sanzo had vollenteraly sat in the back with me! After a couple of hours, I was getting bored.

"Sanzo, I'm bored." He smiled slightly and motioned for me to move closer. I did so. We got closer and closer until his lips parted next to my ear.

"Use this on Gojyo." He put something in my hand. The paper fan! I had the power! Grinning from ear to ear, I whacked Gojyo over the head. Sanzo laughed as Gojyo turned around ready to yell at the priest, then, the pervy water sprite saw me with the paper fan.

"Why you little-!" And the argument commenced.

Time for some fun!


	6. Sanzo And Goku 11 to 13

Sanzo, entry 11 

Several hours after Goku and Gojyo had finished arguing, Goku was once again leaning on my chest sleeping. I found I didn't mind in the least. When he woke up again, I was looking at him. His large golden orbs peered up at me.

He looked so adorable that I couldn't help myself. I kissed him. I was about to pull away when his arms left my waist and snaked around my neck, pulling me closer to him. We were lip locked for several minutes when Jeep suddenly lurched to a stop, sending us flying into the back of Hakkai's seat.

Panting for breath, I asked Hakkai "What the hell!"

He smiled and scratched his cheek in that annoying way of his. "I'm afraid it seems the road ends here."

"Whet the hell are you talking about?" I asked. He just pointed ahead of him to a huge chasm in the road ahead of us. It reached out several meters in front of us and as far as the eye could see to either side of us. I got out of Jeep and locked over the edge. It eas pitch black , deep. I couldn't tell how far down it went, but I knew it had to be quite far.

Gojyo pointed towards the north, "Is that a village?" I couldn't see anything, but the other two nodded in agreement. Must be that yokai eyes are better than human eyes. We got back into Jeep and headed off North.

Goku, entry 11 

It took us several hours to reach the town. But the time we did, the sun was setting. Jeep transformed into his dragon form and perched on Hakkai's shoulder. We made our way into the inn.

Sanzo walked to the desk. " How many beds do you have left?"

The woman behind the counter looked at him. "Master Sanzo! There are only three beds, and they're all in the same room!"

"We'll take them." Sanzo paid for the room.

"I guess I'll be on the floor again." I grumbled. Sanzo smirked. He walked to me and lent down. He whispered into my ear,

"don't be stupid saru, you're with me." His whispered words sent shivers down my spine. I grinned at him as he walked away.

Sanzo, entry 12 

With Goku's warm body pressed against mine, I drifted into an intense slumber. My dreams that night were filled with passion. I woke up in a sweat with Gou snoring beside me.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself down, but Goku moved in his sleep, brushing his fingers over my lower abdomen. I shivered at the pleasure his touch caused me.

The boy woke up at my whimper.

"Ne, Sanzo, could you put your gun away? It's hurting my side."

"That's not my gun…"

"Then hat is it?" Goku lifted the blankets to find out. Quickly, I pushed the blankets back onto the bed.

"It's nothing." The younger man shrugged.

"Well whatever it is, it's kinda hard." He yawned and closed his eyes. He didn't see the redness that crept into my face.

"It's still digging into me." His had suddenly grabbed it and moved it. Involuntarily I moaned.

"You ok?" His golden eyes showed concern.

Panting, I nodded. His hand was still there. He moved slightly, then let go.

He snuggled close to me. I shivered again.

"Ne Sanzo… Why is the bed wet?"

"That was _your_ fault. You insisted that you be allowed to eat. You spilt soy sauce on the sheets remember."

"Oh yeah!" A few seconds later, he was asleep.

It took me a while to get to sleep that time.

Goku, entry 12 

I'm really freaked out right now. Gojyo has been giving me lessons… I tried not to be too freaked out but…. Gojyo was teaching me about _human biology_.

He _really_ is a pervert. But on the plus side, I _did_ learn some things that could be useful…

Sanzo, entry 13 

We managed to get around the chasm today. We are heading out west again now.

It seems my place in Jeep has been permanently changed to the set behind Hakkai and beside Goku. This makes ignoring the bickering much harer.

On the plus side, Goku likes to sleep more now that I'm here. He lies on me more often and I find it oddly comfortable. I'm a little worried about the amount of time he spends with Gojyo. I think Gojyo is corrupting him.

Goku, entry 13 

I'm going to put my new knowledge to use, tonight.


	7. Sanzo And Goku 14 to 19

**Sanzo, entry 14**

Last night, I had a strange experience. When Goku came into my room, I gladly allowed him into my bed. He snuggled close and then…

Well…

Shit how do I explain this? Maybe simply that Goku let himself explore and I did the same…one thing led to another and then…. Well…. Heh

Gojyo walked in on us.

I would never have been able to look him in the eye again, if it wasn't for the fact that I walked in on him and Hakkai… Now I feel like gouging out my eyes.

**Goku, entry 14**

Why were Sanzo and Gojyo looking so uncomfortable this morning? Hakkai was awfully quiet too. Did it have something to do with when Sanzo screamed the other day? When I asked him why he screamed he went real pale, then he turned green and ran to the bathroom.

When he came back, he wouldn't talk to it.

Hakkai was really quiet too. "I'm bored." I lay my head on Sanzo's lap and his arms went around my waist. I thought back to last night and remembered how his hands felt on me. I wanted to do that again, but I had the sense to wait until Sanzo and I were alone. 'sides, my ass was hurting. I snuggled more into his arms.

**Sanzo, entry 15**

I could feel Goku move against me. It was strange to think that just over a week ago, I would've shot him, or at least at him. Now I feel incomplete without him close.

Damn it! I've turned into a softie!

My arms went around him automatically. "I'm bored." He said aloud. I smiled at that.

The sun was setting and the next village was on the horizon. I looked around at the greenery that surrounded us. After months of travelling in the desert, fields were a welcome change.

The sky was now orange and the light reflected off Goku's eyes, making them sparkly.

….Did I just write _sparkly_? Shit, I really have turned into a softie!

The man in my arms twisted to look at me. "Sanzo, I'm hungry."

"We'll get something in the net town." I usually didn't give into his demands so easily, but the look in his eyes made me want to melt into a puddle. Fuck!

Goku is a bad influence on me….

**Goku, entry 15**

Sanzo's being really mean to me. What did I do wrong? Why is he being like this? Would've asked Hakkai for some advise, but it was raining and I didn't want to bother him. Instead, I sat out in the rain, letting it wash away all my worries. It felt great, llike it was all gone and everything was right in the world. I don't know how Sanzo and Hakkai can hate the rain, I love it.

I sat ther for a couple of hours until Sanzo found me.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked me. I didn't look at him, I barely even heard him. I kind of half realized he was there.

His hand on my shoulder broke me out of my trance. At some point he had knelt in front of me. It must have been some time ago because he was soaked. That's something I never thought I'd see, Sanzo was knelt in mood, he was covered in the stuff. I giggled slightly.

"Goku?"

"Sanzo, you're full of mud." For some reason I found this hilarious. Sanzo puti his hand on my head and I stopped laughing at his contact.

"Shit! You're burning up!" I laughed again.

"But you don't really care." I said. I still don't know why I said the things I did, but they didn't help the situation.

"Why would you think that?" I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"'coz. You've been really mean to me all day, you've been acting like you don't care. Every time I touched you, you moved away." I started to cry.

He gathered me up into his arms and took me inside. He didn't say anything as he put me on our bed. He was silent when he left the room. He was still dead quiet when he returned with Hakkai.

Hakkai took my temperature and did his glowing Kii thing. I felt warmer after he did that, but I knew I was still ill. Hakkai covered me with blankets.

"Why were you out in the rain Goku?" He asked me.

I giggled. "It felt good. Felt like everything was running off me." For some reason that made sense to Hakkai. He nodded, then turned to Sanzo.

"Get him out of those wet clothes and into something warm." Silently, Sanzo nodded. Hakkai left the room, and I felt myself fall unconsciousness.

The last thing I remember before everything went dark, was Sanzo removing my shirt.

**Sanzo, entry 16**

Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit! He's sick, and it's all my fucking fault. I am sitting beside his bed. He's been out for three days. I'm getting worried.

**Sanzo, entry 17**

He's still out. And Hakkai's been reading my diary. And the bastard corrected all my spelling…

The monkey's waking up.

**Goku, entry 16**

Ugh, I feel like shit. What the hell happened? Ah. The rain. When I woke up, a day ago, Sanzo was sat by my bed. He was writing in his book and his mumbling woke me. That, and my empty stomach.

"Sanzo." He looked at me and put the book down.

"What is it saru?" He was angry. I gulped. Then stammered,

""I'm hungry." To my relief he smiled. The smiled wavered and for only the second time since I met him, I witnessed Sanzo crying. I remember my exact thought at the time.

'Holy shit, Sanzo's crying!'

Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at me.

"Goku, I'm sorry!"

"Huh, Sanzo? Why-"

"It's my fault you're sick! My fault you sat in the rain, my fault!"\

"What the fuck!?" Sanzo's never like this. He shouldn't be crying, he shouldn't be blaming himself. Did I really matter that much to him? But… he hated me… right?

"You went out into the rain because I was being an idiot. I'm sorry."

I smiled reassuringly at him. "Sanzo." He looked at me. "Aishiteru." Last time I said that, he sent me away. I held my breath waiting for him to do it again. But he didn't.

Instead, he smiled at me.

"And I, you." With that, he kissed me.

That is what I wanted it to belike. Here's what it really was;

"What is it saru?" His voice was angry. I gulped, then stammered:

"I'm hungry"

He hit me with his paper fan. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Do you know what you put me through!?" He hit me again.

"Demo-"

"No! You listen to me! Don't you _ever_ do that again!" His voice was dead quiet, deep and menacing. I tried desperately to blink my tears away. "If you died, we couldn't play mahjong!"

"So you really don't care about me." I couldn't stop the tears this time. It was like my entire world had just collapsed. He hit me again.

"Baka! Of course I care! That's why I don't want you to die!" He sat down next to me. I rubbed my head. "Just promise me that you won't die because of your own stupidity!"

I grinned. "I'll do my best."

**Goku, entry 17**

Sanzo left the room for a few hours due to Hakkai ordering him to get some rest. He tried to climb in my bed, and I would have let him, but Hakkai forced him to sleep in another room. Now I'm bored. Hakkai said that I have to stay in bed for at least two days/ And I'm not allowed to eat anything for another hour! I'm so hungry and bored.

**Goku, entry 18 **

Sanzo didn't want to leave my room today. It was quite funny to watch Hakkai literally drag him out by his ear. I canget up soon. I'm so hungry and I'm bored.

**Sanzo, entry 18**

Goku was getting better. He asked me for food, so he must be getting better… right? I want to leave this god forsaken town.

Goku had better get off his cute ass and get well or by god I'll murder him.

**Goku, entry 19**

Yee-hee! We're outta hear ! That was my attitude three hours ago when we left the inn and got into Jeep. I was bored, and hungry. Ah well. I looked out into the distance and groaned. Up ahead was Lirin. If she touches my Sanzo, I'll kill her. Hakkai let Jeep roll to a stop.

"Heyaaa!" Lirin called. "Can we play?"

"Go away." I said. "There's no food here." She pouted.

"I just want to play!" She jumped onto Sanzo's shoulders and I growled.

"What about you baldy?" She asked the blonde man.

"Get off. " He growled throwing her off his shoulders. She landed on the ground with a 'thud'

"Owie!"

"We don't want to play today Lirin." Hakkai told the girl gently.

"Or any other day." Sanzo added. Lirin turned to me

"What about you, monkey?" She grabbed my handd. She froze and dropped my hand when Sanzo put his gun to her orange hair. I grinned at him.

"He's mine. Get your own Monkey."

This made Lirin frown. "Whadda ya mean 'he's yours'?" She took my hand again.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend!" He told her in a quiet, menacing voice.

"Ok!" She said happily. "I' gonna go now. You have fun! I gotta tell Kougaiki!" With that, she ran away.

That's when I realised… Sanzo called me his boyfriend! That may seem like something normal, but for Sanzo, he'd rather gouge out his own eyes than admit something like that to the enemy, especially if it was not true.

**Sanzo, entry 19**

I just told the enemy about my relationship with Goku… that was a stupid move. Damn my possessiveness.

As soon as that bitch touched my Goku, I felt intense anger. When she touched his hand, I _had_ to do something. I did the first thing that came into my head. I pointed my gun at her. I was Goku grin at me in thanks. When she touched his hand a second time, I got even more mad.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend!" I kept my voice low. She dropped Goku's hand and left, promising to tell Kougaiji.

Shit.

And now Goku is looking at me differently. Dare I say/write it, more lovingly. This is going to kill me.

Fuck, I think I'm in love.


	8. Ending Chapter 21 days

**Sanzo, entry 14**

Last night, I had a strange experience. When Goku came into my room, I gladly allowed him into my bed. He snuggled close and then…

Well…

Shit how do I explain this? Maybe simply that Goku let himself explore and I did the same…one thing led to another and then…. Well…. Heh

Gojyo walked in on us.

I would never have been able to look him in the eye again, if it wasn't for the fact that I walked in on him and Hakkai… Now I feel like gouging out my eyes.

**Goku, entry 14**

Why were Sanzo and Gojyo looking so uncomfortable this morning? Hakkai was awfully quiet too. Did it have something to do with when Sanzo screamed the other day? When I asked him why he screamed he went real pale, then he turned green and ran to the bathroom.

When he came back, he wouldn't talk to it.

Hakkai was really quiet too. "I'm bored." I lay my head on Sanzo's lap and his arms went around my waist. I thought back to last night and remembered how his hands felt on me. I wanted to do that again, but I had the sense to wait until Sanzo and I were alone. 'sides, my ass was hurting. I snuggled more into his arms.

**Sanzo, entry 15**

I could feel Goku move against me. It was strange to think that just over a week ago, I would've shot him, or at least at him. Now I feel incomplete without him close.

Damn it! I've turned into a softie!

My arms went around him automatically. "I'm bored." He said aloud. I smiled at that.

The sun was setting and the next village was on the horizon. I looked around at the greenery that surrounded us. After months of travelling in the desert, fields were a welcome change.

The sky was now orange and the light reflected off Goku's eyes, making them sparkly.

….Did I just write _sparkly_? Shit, I really have turned into a softie!

The man in my arms twisted to look at me. "Sanzo, I'm hungry."

"We'll get something in the net town." I usually didn't give into his demands so easily, but the look in his eyes made me want to melt into a puddle. Fuck!

Goku is a bad influence on me….

**Goku, entry 15**

Sanzo's being really mean to me. What did I do wrong? Why is he being like this? Would've asked Hakkai for some advise, but it was raining and I didn't want to bother him. Instead, I sat out in the rain, letting it wash away all my worries. It felt great, llike it was all gone and everything was right in the world. I don't know how Sanzo and Hakkai can hate the rain, I love it.

I sat ther for a couple of hours until Sanzo found me.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked me. I didn't look at him, I barely even heard him. I kind of half realized he was there.

His hand on my shoulder broke me out of my trance. At some point he had knelt in front of me. It must have been some time ago because he was soaked. That's something I never thought I'd see, Sanzo was knelt in mood, he was covered in the stuff. I giggled slightly.

"Goku?"

"Sanzo, you're full of mud." For some reason I found this hilarious. Sanzo puti his hand on my head and I stopped laughing at his contact.

"Shit! You're burning up!" I laughed again.

"But you don't really care." I said. I still don't know why I said the things I did, but they didn't help the situation.

"Why would you think that?" I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"'coz. You've been really mean to me all day, you've been acting like you don't care. Every time I touched you, you moved away." I started to cry.

He gathered me up into his arms and took me inside. He didn't say anything as he put me on our bed. He was silent when he left the room. He was still dead quiet when he returned with Hakkai.

Hakkai took my temperature and did his glowing Kii thing. I felt warmer after he did that, but I knew I was still ill. Hakkai covered me with blankets.

"Why were you out in the rain Goku?" He asked me.

I giggled. "It felt good. Felt like everything was running off me." For some reason that made sense to Hakkai. He nodded, then turned to Sanzo.

"Get him out of those wet clothes and into something warm." Silently, Sanzo nodded. Hakkai left the room, and I felt myself fall unconsciousness.

The last thing I remember before everything went dark, was Sanzo removing my shirt.

**Sanzo, entry 16**

Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit! He's sick, and it's all my fucking fault. I am sitting beside his bed. He's been out for three days. I'm getting worried.

**Sanzo, entry 17**

He's still out. And Hakkai's been reading my diary. And the bastard corrected all my spelling…

The monkey's waking up.

**Goku, entry 16**

Ugh, I feel like shit. What the hell happened? Ah. The rain. When I woke up, a day ago, Sanzo was sat by my bed. He was writing in his book and his mumbling woke me. That, and my empty stomach.

"Sanzo." He looked at me and put the book down.

"What is it saru?" He was angry. I gulped. Then stammered,

""I'm hungry." To my relief he smiled. The smiled wavered and for only the second time since I met him, I witnessed Sanzo crying. I remember my exact thought at the time.

'Holy shit, Sanzo's crying!'

Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at me.

"Goku, I'm sorry!"

"Huh, Sanzo? Why-"

"It's my fault you're sick! My fault you sat in the rain, my fault!"\

"What the fuck!?" Sanzo's never like this. He shouldn't be crying, he shouldn't be blaming himself. Did I really matter that much to him? But… he hated me… right?

"You went out into the rain because I was being an idiot. I'm sorry."

I smiled reassuringly at him. "Sanzo." He looked at me. "Aishiteru." Last time I said that, he sent me away. I held my breath waiting for him to do it again. But he didn't.

Instead, he smiled at me.

"And I, you." With that, he kissed me.

That is what I wanted it to belike. Here's what it really was;

"What is it saru?" His voice was angry. I gulped, then stammered:

"I'm hungry"

He hit me with his paper fan. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Do you know what you put me through!?" He hit me again.

"Demo-"

"No! You listen to me! Don't you _ever_ do that again!" His voice was dead quiet, deep and menacing. I tried desperately to blink my tears away. "If you died, we couldn't play mahjong!"

"So you really don't care about me." I couldn't stop the tears this time. It was like my entire world had just collapsed. He hit me again.

"Baka! Of course I care! That's why I don't want you to die!" He sat down next to me. I rubbed my head. "Just promise me that you won't die because of your own stupidity!"

I grinned. "I'll do my best."

**Goku, entry 17**

Sanzo left the room for a few hours due to Hakkai ordering him to get some rest. He tried to climb in my bed, and I would have let him, but Hakkai forced him to sleep in another room. Now I'm bored. Hakkai said that I have to stay in bed for at least two days/ And I'm not allowed to eat anything for another hour! I'm so hungry and bored.

**Goku, entry 18 **

Sanzo didn't want to leave my room today. It was quite funny to watch Hakkai literally drag him out by his ear. I canget up soon. I'm so hungry and I'm bored.

**Sanzo, entry 18**

Goku was getting better. He asked me for food, so he must be getting better… right? I want to leave this god forsaken town.

Goku had better get off his cute ass and get well or by god I'll murder him.

**Goku, entry 19**

Yee-hee! We're outta hear ! That was my attitude three hours ago when we left the inn and got into Jeep. I was bored, and hungry. Ah well. I looked out into the distance and groaned. Up ahead was Lirin. If she touches my Sanzo, I'll kill her. Hakkai let Jeep roll to a stop.

"Heyaaa!" Lirin called. "Can we play?"

"Go away." I said. "There's no food here." She pouted.

"I just want to play!" She jumped onto Sanzo's shoulders and I growled.

"What about you baldy?" She asked the blonde man.

"Get off. " He growled throwing her off his shoulders. She landed on the ground with a 'thud'

"Owie!"

"We don't want to play today Lirin." Hakkai told the girl gently.

"Or any other day." Sanzo added. Lirin turned to me

"What about you, monkey?" She grabbed my handd. She froze and dropped my hand when Sanzo put his gun to her orange hair. I grinned at him.

"He's mine. Get your own Monkey."

This made Lirin frown. "Whadda ya mean 'he's yours'?" She took my hand again.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend!" He told her in a quiet, menacing voice.

"Ok!" She said happily. "I' gonna go now. You have fun! I gotta tell Kougaiki!" With that, she ran away.

That's when I realised… Sanzo called me his boyfriend! That may seem like something normal, but for Sanzo, he'd rather gouge out his own eyes than admit something like that to the enemy, especially if it was not true.

**Sanzo, entry 19**

I just told the enemy about my relationship with Goku… that was a stupid move. Damn my possessiveness.

As soon as that bitch touched my Goku, I felt intense anger. When she touched his hand, I _had_ to do something. I did the first thing that came into my head. I pointed my gun at her. I was Goku grin at me in thanks. When she touched his hand a second time, I got even more mad.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend!" I kept my voice low. She dropped Goku's hand and left, promising to tell Kougaiji.

Shit.

And now Goku is looking at me differently. Dare I say/write it, more lovingly. This is going to kill me.

Fuck, I think I'm in love.


End file.
